Big Machine
by Three AM
Summary: Everyone loves and adores the F4. Except for Tsukushi, who sees them as a big plague to avoid at all cost. But when she was suddenly associated with them, their lives were disrupted…and a dark past threatened to resurface once again.
1. Beautiful Ones

_Standard disclaimers apply here._

Summary:  Everyone loves and adores the F4.  Except for Tsukushi, who sees them as a big plague to avoid at all cost.  But when she was suddenly associated with them, their lives were disrupted… and a dark past resurfaced once again.

**BIG MACHINE**

**Chapter One: Beautiful Ones **

**_Three AM_******

***

_Ecstasy is all you need_

_Living in this big machine_

_Now, oh you're so vain…_

_- Goo Goo Dolls_

Eitoku Academy was full of rich hyperactive students on its first school day.  Guys came in driving their latest cars such as Ford and BMW, laughing and boasting of their women and their experiences over the summer.  Girls wearing gold and silver jewelries, walking in polished Gucci shoes and carrying original Prada bags were scattered in the tidy hallways, chattering and bragging about their out-of-the-country and expensive vacations and trips.

Everyone was very animated, lively… and arrogant as usual.

Or maybe not everyone after all.

Walking alone in the pathway leading to the entrance of the main building was a girl in two braided ponytails carrying several books closely against her chest.  Her head was bowed down as she was walking and she seemed oblivious to the noisy and active people surrounding her. 

But Makino Tsukushi wasn't at all oblivious to them.  She could surely hear their animated chats but she just chose to ignore them.  She didn't know them anyway.  She didn't have any business with them.

"Tsukushi!"

Tsukushi turned around as she heard someone familiar call her name.  She smiled as she saw Endou Makiko, one of the very few friends she has in school, ran up to her. 

"How've you been doing Makiko?  It's been quite a long time since I last saw you," Tsukushi said once Makiko reached her side.

Makiko grinned back at her with an excited look on her face.  "Oh I've been really great Tsukushi!  My family and I went to Hawaii where my aunt and uncle were living.  So we decided to just spend our summer there.  Good thing their house is really close to the beach!  I really had a great time!"

Tsukushi laughed.  "I can see that.  You're tan is wonderful, by the way," she complimented, eyeing her friend's good change in complexion.

"Thanks," Makiko gushed.  "How about you?  How was your summer?"

"Oh… well…"  Tsukushi started walking again, with Makiko on her side.  "I just spend it here.  I didn't go out of the country but I did go to Kyoto.  Since it was summer and all, my parents decided it would be good for me to supervise our inn there."

"Right!  I remember your family has business there too.  So how was it?" Makiko asked.

But Tsukushi just shrugged carelessly.  "It was okay.  Nothing really thrilling."

"Oh.  You should have joined me then you could have had more fun."

"It's alright.  At least I get to rest a lot," Tsukushi said with a smile.

The other girl laughed.  "Tsukushi!  You're the only person I know who likes summer for a rest!"

Tsukushi laughed with her friend.  "But it's true!"

"It's because you're ALWAYS studying and never even stopping for a break," Makiko said.

"Of course I do Makiko!" she protested.

"Oh really?  On weekdays you study even after your part-time job, which I really think is pointless since you're so damn rich.  Then on weekends you also study and you don't even come with me whenever I ask you to go to malls."  Makiko rolled her eyes.  "Honestly Tsukushi, I wonder how you're doing it."

Tsukushi just smiled and shrugged.  "I don't know either.  I just do."

Makiko sighed.  "My friend, Tsukushi, the invincible big machine."

At this, Tsukushi just laughed and shook her head. 

Suddenly, excited ear-piercing screams were heard all over the school front ground.  People started running toward the sound, curious as to what was going on.

Makiko then tugged Tsukushi toward the direction too.  "C'mon Tsukushi!  Let's see what everyone's up to."

"But Makiko classes are about to start in ten—"

But she just kept on pulling Tsukushi with her, trying to run to the bunch of people huddled together.  All of them seemed to be watching something from afar.

"Ugh.  I can't see," Makiko complained, standing on tiptoes and craning her neck to see the center of everyone's attention.  "Can you Tsukushi?"

But Tsukushi didn't answer.  For her, it was utterly pointless to squeeze in amidst the crowd.  She didn't care, really.  So she just stood there and waited patiently for Makiko.

Then the person in front of her moved sideward, letting her see the cause of the commotion.  And unexpectedly, she stared like everyone else.

***

"Damn it Soujirou.  You should have joined me last night," Mimasaka Akira said with a big smile.  "I could have introduced you to the other woman."

Nishikado Soujirou just shook his head.  "I told you Akira, I don't do married women."

 "But they're more fun!"

"I'd like to play safe, thank you."

"Play safe?  You call having sex with different women within a week playing safe?" Akira asked incredulously.

"You know what I mean," Soujiro said.  "At least I don't have jealous husbands trying to kill me."

"Just pathetic boyfriends," Akira added.  He rolled his eyes.

"They're far easier to control."

"They're just same bunches of pitiable boys who let their ego and balls get over their pea-sized brains."

"Damn it!  Will you both shut up?"

Akira and Soujirou stopped immediately to turn their gazes to Doumyouji Tsukasa, who was behind the wheels, driving his brand new convertible black Benz.

"Someone woke up in the wrong side of the bed today," Soujiro said with a grin, relaxing in the back seat together with Akira.

"Cranky so early in the morning, Tsukasa?  Man, you gotta break that habit, you know.  Women don't like that," Akira butted in.

"Am I asking for your opinion?" Tsukasa snapped, his eyes never leaving the road.

"Well—"

"No I'm not," Tsukusa interrupted.

Once again, Soujirou shook his head.  "What's up with you today, Tsukasa?"

"Nothing.  Just shut up your mouth.  I don't want anyone breaking my concentration," Tsukasa said firmly.  His eyes were never straying away from the road and his face looked so serious, like he was on a race or something.

"Of course it's nothing Soujirou.  Be surprised if Tsukasa actually tell us some definite answer," Akira said.  

"Shut up!" Tsukasa snapped along with another new manly voice.

The three of them were surprised to hear Hanazawa Rui, who was seated in the passenger seat, actually say something.

"Glad to have you finally awake, Rui," Akira greeted.

"You woke me up.  You're too noisy," Rui said flatly.

"Rui, you shouldn't be sleeping today, of all days!" Soujirou said incredulously, slapping the back of Rui's seat.

"And why is that?" Akira asked.

"Because it's the first day of school!" Soujirou announced with a most obvious smile.

The rest groaned.  

"Sure.  Big deal," Tsukasa muttered.

But Soujirou still heard him.  "Of course it is Tsukasa!"

"And why is that, pray tell?"

The short haired playboy let out a sexy grin.  "Because of the new ladies of course."

Akira snorted elegantly.  "You mean those giggly first years?  They're not even exciting enough."

But even before Soujirou could say anything in his defense, Tsukasa immediately stopped the car and the rest of them were thrown slightly forward.

"Damn it Tsukasa!  Will you at least drive carefully?  I would like to live for a few more years if you please!" Akira exclaimed, pushing back his long blond locks.  He then straightened the collar of his dear polo shirt.

"Then you shouldn't have gone with me," Tsukasa said back, irritated.  He pulled his seatbelt off from him.  

"Excuse me but you're the one who insisted we all go in your—as you said it, brand new wheels," Akira pointed out, much to more annoyance of Tsukasa.

"We're here," Rui announced calmly.  He was the first one to step out of the sleek black car, which was immediately the big interest of everyone outside in the Eitoku gardens.

He was followed by Soujirou who straightened up and quickly surveyed the huge crowd surrounding them.  Akira then stepped out and promptly let out his signature sexy grin that made the women present gasped loudly in admiration and desire.  Tsukasa was the last to move out of his car.  And everyone, even knowing who Doumyouji Tsukasa was, was completely stunned at his presence when he stepped out of the driver's seat.

"Well well.  Seems nothing changed," Akira casually said.  He was amused by all the stares they were getting.

Then the most famous F4 started their way toward the building.

***

"The F4!!!" Makiko screamed along with the other girls.  

Tsukushi fought back the urge to roll her eyes.  _'They're just a bunch of egotistical good-looking men—Wait, did I just thought good-looking?  Oh god.  Makino you're so dead.'  _

"I'll be going now Makiko.  I don't want to be late on the first day," Tsukushi said at her friend.  But even without waiting for a respond from Makiko, (she wasn't even sure if the girl heard her) she proceeded to walk toward the building.

Tsukushi glanced at her watch.  She still has exactly four minutes to get to her room on time.  And it was on the fifth floor.  She groaned.

She was walking hurriedly toward the big open doors, not minding the people crowded together who were all frozen in their places.  She didn't see the four men also heading to the doors, until too late.

Like everyone else, her first reaction when she saw them was to stop and gawk shamelessly.  Truly, the sons of the four most powerful and richest families in the whole Japan were beautiful and enthralling, especially when they were seen and observed so closely.  All of them were all very gorgeous and they all got these different auras surrounding each of them that made the people around them cower in a corner and just be awestruck by their mere presence.

Suddenly, Tsukushi blinked.  She went back to reality.

Silently, she scolded herself for gaping like that.  She wasn't like everyone else.  She remembered wasn't very amazed at the F4, who were all bigheaded and surely knew nothing but their own closed worlds, according to her own biased judgment.  _'Well just by looking at them strut their way through the crowd, they sure are pompous jerks.' _

But then she caught sight of the black short straight haired man wearing a flirty grin on his face and she immediately took back her thought.  _'But at least I know that Soujirou isn't totally like that.' _

Trying to hide her face from the people and not wanting any of the F4 to see her, Tsukushi bowed her head down and started to walk briskly toward the wide opened doors.  A minute later, she finally entered the building and was already in the elevator, going up to the fifth floor.

***

**Author's Notes: **

My first shot at HYD!  Please review so that I would know if I'll still go on with this fic. ^_^ 


	2. Cheers!

_Standard disclaimers apply here._

**BIG MACHINE**

**Chapter Two: Cheers!__**

**_Three AM_******

***

_'I can't believe this.  I'm late for class!' _Tsukushi said to herself, walking briskly down the hallway to the computer laboratory.  _'Note to self, learn to say no to friends.' _

She was accompanying Kazuya, an old friend back in preparatory school, in the library.  Although she hasn't eaten her breakfast that morning and also skipped her lunch that afternoon and she was VERY hungry, she just couldn't refuse any of her friends.  She was a stupid martyr like that.

Now she was exactly six minutes late for her computer class.  _'Another note to self, don't fall asleep in libraries.' _

Tsukushi was fast rounding the corner when she saw someone turning the same corner toward her but only too late.  They collided into each other, sending Tsukushi's books to the floor.

"I'm sorry," Tsukushi quickly apologized without even looking up to the person's face.  She knelt down and hastily picked up her books.  

She was surprised to find a hand offering her book to her.  That's when she finally looked up.

And dude, was she ever stunned at meeting him once again.

"Tsukushi?!" Soujirou exclaimed, totally and obviously surprised to see her, who was just equally shocked as well.

"H – Hey," Tsukushi stammered.  She couldn't seem to take her eyes away from his astonished face.  She could hear her own heart beating fast against her chest in illogical uneasiness.

"Long time no see, imoutosan," Soujirou greeted her with a big smile and with the long buried familiarity he used to call her, a few seconds after getting over his surprise.  He helped her finish collecting her thrown books and then they both stood up.

"Uh – Thanks," Tsukushi could only say weakly.  She seemed to have a hard time believing that Soujirou was talking to her.

Soujirou shook his head slightly.  "I didn't know you're studying here too."

"Well… I – uh…"

"Did you just transfer?"

"No…"

"Since when did you start here?"

"First year."

"Really?"

Tsukushi meekly nodded.

"You're not a transferee?"

She shook her head.

"No?" Soujirou asked, confused.  "How come I never saw you here before?"

Tsukushi stared helplessly at him, clueless at to what to say.  _'Because I'm avoiding you and I don't want to be seen around you.  Er… will that work?'_

"I guess… our schedules always contradict.  You know I'm pretty busy with stuffs," Tsukushi decided to say.  She wasn't looking directly at his eyes.  She was still reeling from the shock of actually seeing him and talking to him.

"Hmm… Guess so.  Still I know you know that I'm studying here.  You should've came to me anytime before," Soujirou said, a small hint of hurt in his voice.  

Then, he tilted his head to one side and examined her from head to toe and back again.  And smiled.

"It has been a really long time since I last saw you Tsukushi.  And when was it?" Soujirou wondered, trying to rack his mind for the memory of the last time he had been with his childhood friend.

"Last time I remember, you were wearing that trademark pigtails of yours and chocolate was all over your face," he mused, grinning at her.  "I see you still haven't gotten over your obsession."  He tugged on one of her braided pigtails.

"Hey!"  Tsukushi let out a small smile.  She then decided that Soujirou, even though grew up very drastically and apart from her, hasn't changed his childlike and cheerful ways.  She got to admit, it was kinda contagious.

She looked around the hallway and was greatly relieved to find it empty.  Everyone was in their respective classes by now.  So she shouldn't worry much about others seeing her with an F4.

She let herself relax around him, even for a bit.  This was Nishikado Soujirou, her best friend and surrogate big brother back in her childhood years.

She smiled up openly at him, letting down her guard.

"Last time we saw each other was when I was leaving for US.  You were crying your heart out when I said goodbye to you in front of our house," Tsukushi said, amused at the memory.

Soujirou raised his brow.  "Now I remember.  You were going to New York to continue your studies there.  And at that point I really see it as utterly pointless since you have no friends there at all."

He laughed.  "I even tried to tie you up in a tree but your mother found us out."  Then he frowned.  "But I didn't cry my heart out.  You were the one who did!"

Tsukushi chuckled.  "You weren't the macho type of guy yet back then like you are now.  Oh come on, admit it Soujirou.  You were such a crybaby before."

"That's because you're a great influence," Soujirou retaliated with a wide smile.

"That makes the two of us," Tsukushi said, smiling back.

He grinned and once again tugged on her hair.  "I'm glad you haven't changed at all," he commented, oblivious to her nervous stammering a minute earlier.

Tsukushi's smile faltered a bit at his comment but she automatically cheered up again for his sake.  This was the first time she and her old closest friend would meet again and she wasn't going to destroy this meeting because of her reclusive ways.

"I can see YOU changed a lot, oniichan," she said, using the name she used to call him.  She brightened up more when his eyes lit up and his smile widened at her familiarity.

"I missed that."  He paused, staring at the smiling Tsukushi in front of him.  Then he quickly added, "I didn't really change.  I just grew up."

"It's the same thing.  You're much naughtier now."

"How come?" Soujirou asked, feigning innocence.

"I know your playboy antics, oniichan.  Don't you think being a Nishikado and all will let you escape the rumors."

"What rumors?"

Tsukushi shook her head and looked at him with a reprimanding look.  "The Soujirou I know was impish, sure.  But the Soujirou standing before me now is WAY too playful.  Women's hearts aren't toys…"

"Hey," Soujirou started with a frown.  "They're the ones who come to me and not vice versa.  So it isn't MY fault if they go crying back to their mothers' wombs.  Besides, everyone knows I'm the no-strings-attached type of guy."  He shrugged.

She sighed.  "Still oniichan, it isn't nice."

"And who ever said I am nice?"  Soujirou grinned mischievously.

Before Tsukushi could say anything further, they heard voices coming from one near corner down the corridor.  She instantly froze.

However, Soujirou didn't see how she stiffened.  He turned to look to where the deep voices were coming from.  "I'll introduce you to my friends, Tsukushi."

Her eyes widened at his statement and she immediately felt panic freezing her on the spot.  She racked her brain for another excuse.

Male voices and footsteps were coming nearer.

She has to run away.  Now.

"I – I can't, Soujirou.  I – Uh… I'm running late for class.  See you around," Tsukushi hurriedly said then dashed towards the other end of the hall, away from Soujirou and the nearing voices.

Soujirou was left there, staring back at Tsukushi speechlessly.  He was quite confused.  _'Oh well.  Tsukushi really IS a perfectionist student.  Always has been,' _he thought.

"Yo Soujirou," the familiar voice of Tsukasa echoed through the hallway.  "You talking to someone?  We heard another voice earlier—"

"Most probably another of Soujirou's latest chicks," Akira interrupted.  "Is she the hot redhead you're eyeing earlier?"

"No."  Soujirou shook his head.  "Acutally, she's—"

"Are we going or not?" Rui butted in.

"Right.  C'mon, let's all head down to The Pit.  I'm hungry," Tsukasa said.

"It isn't even lunch time yet," Soujirou said, looking down at his watch.

"Your point?" 

Soujirou shrugged.  

***

It was already quarter to ten in the evening and the F4 didn't come back to school after heading to some bar-restaurant for lunch.

Rui, Tsukasa and Soujirou were watching Akira with fair amusement.  Their friend was again on his tactics with a new woman in a sexy revealing red dress at the table on the far side of the room, across from theirs.  The three watched as Akira made a toast with the woman, who was shamelessly wearing a gold band in her middle finger.

Tsukasa rolled his eyes.  "I thought we're going to be complete tonight."

"We are complete Tsukasa," Soujirou said.  Then added, "Well, earlier anyway."

"You should be used with Akira already," Rui commented before taking a sip from his margarita.  

"Actually, I'm surprised Soujirou here hasn't followed Akira's steps yet," Tsukasa said.

"Hey, I resent that," Soujirou protested, frowning at Tsukasa.  

"What?  You deny going after women?"

"No.  I deny going after MARRIED women," Soujirou corrected.  "Told you I don't do them."

"Right.  Big difference," Tsukasa muttered.  He took a long drink from his tequila, not minding the burning taste down his throat.

"There is.  Akira goes for older ones while I dig for the younger ones," Soujirou said.  He leaned back on his chair, observing the crowd in the bar.  Actually, he was looking for even just one good-looking lady that just might satisfy his needs for the night.

"Younger ones who have boyfriends," Tsukasa added.

"At least they're not married."

"Just committed."

"They're different."

"How?"

"A husband is legal while a boyfriend isn't.  They're easier to dispose."

At that, Tsukasa shut up.  He saw no point in trying to argue with the playboy who has his mind closed about relationships.  Oh hell.  All of them didn't have any stable relationship, except from Rui whose girlfriend was currently staying in France.  

Tsukasa diverted his gaze to his silent friend.  Rui was the most odd among them.  He was the quiet one in the group.  He rarely spoke and Tsukasa swore that there were some days wherein Rui hardly uttered a word at all.  Tsukasa shook his head mentally.  Due to his quietness, he was very secretive, hardly opened up to them and sometimes they even wouldn't know his problems if they wouldn't hear it from his family or his girlfriend.  But Rui, even being the "autistic" guy that he is, was still their friend and a very loyal one at that.  Even though he's mostly silent, he's very observant of the things around him.  The rest of the F4 were grateful to have Rui around because he's usually the peacemaker of the group.  With just one statement he could calm all of them down.

But Rui, even with his extreme silence, has a steady girlfriend, which none of them has.  He often wondered how Rui and Shizuka were doing it.  It must be quite agonizing for Rui too to be always missing his girlfriend.  Long-distance relationship was something Tsukasa never liked.  

Tsukasa then turned to Soujirou and was quite surprised to find his seat empty.  His eyes automatically went to the bar stand.  Lo and behold, there was Soujirou dazzling a pretty lady in a micro-miniskirt and backless top.  _'Slut,' _Tsukasa thought.

Though, he never voiced out thoughts like that in front of Soujirou and Akira.  Those two might be the popular ladies' men and they may change on different women so quickly like they were choosing their wardrobes, but Tsukasa knew that they were still quite sensitive men under those deceitful cheerful masks they wear everyday.  

Soujirou, being the eldest son, had the most pressure among the three Nishikado children.  Tsukasa had met his friend's father and he could easily say that the man got great power and control, not only over his businesses but also over his family as well.  Soujirou wasn't saying anything, but his friends knew the expectations and demands of his father.  It wasn't clear whether Soujirou really wants to be the future owner of their corporations or not, for he was saying nothing about it.    

Now Akira's story was entirely a different matter.  Only the Mimasakas and the rest of the F4 knew of Akira's father's mistresses.  Tsukasa could barely understand the old man.  His wife, Akira's mother, was classically beautiful and very generous.  But Tsukasa guessed it was her tremendous kindness and submissiveness that put her husband to bed other women.  He, along with Rui and Soujirou, knew that Akira hates his father greatly for what he was doing.  Based on that fact, however, Tsukasa couldn't learn to understand how come Akira was doing the same thing his father was doing, adultery.

Maybe Tsukasa would understand someday of the complexity of his friends.  Or maybe he would never find out.  

For Doumyouji Tsukasa believed that he lives a simple life.  He eats everyday, lives in a mansion, has many maids obeying his every order, goes to school and cuts classes without any complaints from the professors, drives terribly cool wheels, sometimes has girls clinging in his arms too… Basically, he's grateful that he's wealthy, famous, feared, and attractive.  What more could he ask for?

Well maybe for the company of his family who were rarely in Japan.  His sister, newly married, moved to Los Angeles with her new husband and would probably live there for the rest of her life.  Their father was somewhere in England and their mother was doing business in China, last time he heard anyway.

Like he cared.  

_'I don't,' _Tsukasa assured himself.  With that, he took a very long and straight drink from his glass, emptying it quickly.  

Suddenly, loud voices were heard all over the bar.  Everyone started to stare at the commotion involving none other than Akira himself.  

Tsukasa sighed.  Rui said nothing.  Soujirou, who has just arrived back at their table, smirked.

"What the hell are you doing with my wife?!" the man, most probably in his forties, yelled at the very much composed Akira.

Akira looked at the jealous husband without any interest, as if expecting him to show up at any time soon that night.  He then averted his gaze to the wife, who was staring at his raging husband with widened frightful eyes.

"Too bad your spouse finds out about us, honey.  You won't get a taste of me," Akira drawled lazily.

"Bastard!  She will never get a taste of you and neither will you."  The man quickly swung his fist toward Akira.  But Akira, being one of the notorious and most feared F4 (which obviously the man didn't know), was quick and reflexive.  Another thing, he was used to these scenes so it is true to say that he was expecting the man's attack.

Akira quickly ducked low then hit the man hard in his stomach.  The man doubled over, clutching his abdomen and had this astonished look in his face.  Not wasting any second, Akira swung his knee to the man's face and swiftly sending a strong kick, throwing the man backwards and toppling over a nearby table.

"Mimasaka Akira," Akira said at the downed man.  The man, hearing the name, widened his eyes in shock.  "Don't ever forget that name."

Then Akira turned back to his friends' table but stopped when he saw them standing and watching him with serious expressions on their faces.  He made a face.  "What?  You don't trust me enough to put that asshole down by myself?"

"Be grateful.  We're just watching your back," Tsukasa said with his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes scanning the staring crowd.

"Let's order more drinks," Akira suggested, noticing that their bottles and glasses were half empty.  

The F4 sat around their table again, so very casually like nothing out of the ordinary happened.  And everyone started to mind their own businesses again, just sending the four gorgeous guys discreet looks.

"By the way, your chick ran away when you and her husband started fighting," Soujirou said to Akira.  He mentioned for the waiter to buy them more drinks.

"Like hell I care.  I'm honestly disappointed to find her as bubbly as the girls you're dating Soujirou," Akira admitted.

But his friend just grinned.  "Got a good time with that knuckle and knee in working?"

Akira laughed.  "You said it."

"Well I'm disappointed too you know.  I'm actually craving for some fists tonight myself," Tsukasa commented. 

"You're all too violent," Rui said calmly.

The others laughed.  

"Rui, we're just maintaining our reputation," Soujirou said with a mischievous smile.  He waited for the waiter to fill his glass up with vodka then he took a sip.

"So people will know their places," Tsukasa added.  He nodded towards his friends in a toast then brought the glass to his mouth.

"And people will never forget our names and faces too," Akira butted in.

Rui let out a rare smile.  He put up his glass in the air and the other followed, their glasses touching each other and making a clink sound.  "Cheers."

"To the victory of my fight earlier," Akira said.

"To every people in Japan fearing our names," Soujirou said, mocking a smug look.

"To the F4," Doumyouji simply put in.

They took their drinks.

***

**Author's Notes: **

Thanks so much for the reviews for the first chapter and for pointing out my mistakes.  I'm grateful for them.  You made me so happy. ^_^

Thanks to shirlynn, vic~vic~vic, fresh8, Rinoa223, amyza, peridotpearl, and Kousagi-chan!

Review more!


	3. Welcome to Madness

_Standard disclaimers apply here._

**BIG MACHINE**

**Chapter Three: Welcome to Madness __**

**_Three AM_******

***

_Now your world is way too fast_

_Nothing's real and nothing lasts…_

_- Goo Goo Dolls _

Tsukushi opened her eyes, stretched her arms and sat up in her bed.  It was a real relief that today was Saturday for it meant that she'd be able to stay at home without any noise and disruptions.  If her wishes would be heard, her mother might even go out with her friends all day long.  And that meant total peace and quiet for Tsukushi.

_'Not that I don't love okaasan, but really I just want to have a break from everything,' _Tsukushi asked herself.

She sighed, thinking that it would probably be too much to ask.

Her parents had stayed behind at Japan since Tsukushi and her younger brother, Susumu, went to New York to continue their studies.  The Makino siblings couldn't persuade their parents to reside in the US as well.  Their parents argued that their main business was in their own country, even though they have other branches in other few countries as well.

But after many years, Tsukushi went home and it was at that same day that unfortunately, her father had to go away to Canada.  Their Onika M business, which has everything to do with various cars and other machineries, at Canada was slowly falling and the Makinos had to do act fast before it completely crumbled down.  

So now, her mother was left in Tokyo and in charge of the main Onika M while Tsukushi continued her schooling in Eitoku.  Susumu remained in an exclusive school and dormitories in NY, while her father was also across the other side of the world maintaining their business. 

The Makinos were scattered.  And Tsukushi knew that her mother gets rather lonely sometimes.  

_'I shouldn't have thought of that,' _Tsukushi scolded herself silently, suddenly feeling guilty to be have wished for her mother to go away for the whole day.  

_'I should spend time with her,' _she thought, starting to smile.  _'Maybe I can treat her this morning for a cup of coffee or something – oh, right, she doesn't drink coffee.  Tea will be okay, I guess.' _

She got out of bed, feeling refreshed and optimistic at the prospect of having a morning out with her mother.  

***

"'Morning, okaasan," Tsukushi greeted her mother, once she got down to the private kitchen.

"Ohayo Tsukushi!" her mother greeted her back, too cheerfully in the morning.

"What are you cooking?"

"BAKING, Tsukushi," her mother corrected her.  "Your all-time favorite, chocolate stripped cookies with chocolate chips."

Tsukushi smiled at her mother warmly.  She may not say it aloud many times but she was proud of her because she could do so many things.  Her mother was a very efficient manager for their company, the best baker in town, the most loving mother, and a devoted wife.  Tsukushi admired her mother and dreamed to be as perfect as her.

_'Yeah right.__  Wishful thinking Tsukushi,' _she said to herself.  They may be of the same surname and blood but Tsukushi believed that she was meant to be vastly different from her good parents.

Tsukushi was proud to be a Makino, one of the prominent families who have contributed a lot in Japan's economy through the exports and imports of their business.  But truthfully, it was more like that their Onika M was more well-known than their family name.  Only a few knew that the Makinos were the brain behind the Onika M.

But being a Makino also has some disadvantages, which Tsukushi wouldn't like to dwell on further more.

"Hey, want to go out and have coff – tea or something?" Tsukushi asked, sitting down behind the small island of her mother's private kitchen.  Mrs. Makino loved baking so much that she built a kitchenette just for her and baking alone.

"Honey, I love you and all, but tea is much better than your coffee," her mother said.  "No offense."

"None taken."  Tsukushi shrugged.  "But okaasan, I worship coffee."

"Yes, I know.  What a shame, really."

"Okaasan!"

"If you want caffeine, tea has it too you know."

"I know that.  There's just something with the blackness of the coffee—"

"Ah, I miss your father," her mother suddenly said with a wistful smile on her face.  "He LOVES my special bread toasts, remember?"

Tsukushi faltered her smile.  "Er… yeah, of course I remember."

Her mother hummed for a moment while cleaning the utensils and waiting for the cookies to be baked.  Then all of a sudden, as if startled to remember something, she turned around to face Tsukushi and asked, "You were saying awhile ago?"

"Uh… Coffee, okaasan," Tsukushi answered.  She was quite amused by her mother's quick tendency to divert her attention.

"Oh, right."

"Speaking of which, would you like to go out and have… tea?"

"Yes, sure, Tsukushi," her mother replied.  "And I remember I have something important to tell you."

"What is it?"

_TING! _

"Right on time!  Want to have one, dear?" her mother offered, as she was pulling out the tray of cookies out of the oven.

***

Coffee shops, especially Starbucks, never failed to satisfy Tsukushi.  But good thing they also have tea.  

The Makino women were sitting in a small table near the window, drinking their tea, with a Danish roll and a blueberry cheesecake in front of them.

"Tsukushi, how's your school?"

Tsukushi just glanced momentarily at her mother before going back to her coffee.  "Fine."

"Hmm…"  Her mother took a sip of her tea before continuing, "I seldom met your friends from school.  I'm now beginning to think that my daughter is socially reclusive."

Tsukushi grimaced inwardly.  "I do have friends, okaasan."

_'Though not more than three,' _she added silently.

"That's nice to know.  How about your art classes?  I know you particularly like it."

At this, Tsukushi offered a real smile.  Now that was something she passionately love.

"Kazumi-sensei is really kind and very helpful.  She doesn't only teach me in painting and stuffs but she also let me stay after class hours in the art room," she said, quite eagerly.

Her mother noticed this and smiled too.  "I'm really happy that you have something you love.  You know Tsukushi, your father and I are not really expecting you to follow our steps.  We're freely allowing you to pursue your own dreams."

"Really, okaasan?" Tsukushi asked, quite unbelievingly.  She knew it was conventional for wealthy families to be keeping the business within their own circle.

"Of course!"  Her mother looked at her intently.  "We want you to be contented in your own future, not because we choose it for you, but rather you choose it for yourself.  We trust you enough for that."

And Tsukushi just stared at her mother, embarrassedly overwhelmed by those simple words she uttered.

"Well… I… Thanks."

Her mother laughed good-heartedly.  "Not expecting it?"

"Uh… No, not really," she replied apologetically.  
  


"I understand that, don't worry.  Most families expect too much from their children."  Her mother gave her a knowing look.  "But we're not most families.  I thought you knew better by now."

Tsukushi chuckled.  "I'm sorry, okaasan.  I forgot.  But who will continue the business then?  Susumu?" she asked, before taking a bite from her cake.

"Maybe," her mother answered.  "Your father has been visiting your brother whenever he can.  He told me that Susumu is showing great interest in computers.  He'll do well if he's going to take computer studies when he goes to college."

"Right.  I forgot again.  Susumu is the famous techie in our family."

Her mother smiled, even though not understanding the unfamiliar term Tsukushi used.  Then all of a sudden, she announced, "Anyway Tsukushi, I need to go away."

Tsukushi blinked.  "Go away?"

"Out of the country."

"Why?"

"You know that we have several new branches in Germany that just opened a few months ago.  Your father insisted that I watch over them even for only some months."

"Oh, alright."

Then her mother laughed again.  "But your father doesn't know that I'm going to Canada first to see him.  I miss that old man."

Tsukushi laughed along with her good-humored mother.  

"Tsukushi, do you remember my best friend, Ami?"

At the sound of that name, Tsukushi instantly straightened up in her seat and almost lost her smile.

Her mother continued, "You know, Nishikado Ami?  I recall that her eldest son used to be your playmate."

"Soujirou," Tsukushi automatically said.  _'How could I forget?  I just bumped into him a couple of days ago.' _

"Yes!  That kid," her mother nodded.  "I remember now.  The two of you were almost inseparable back then…"

Tsukushi took a long drink from her coffee, wondering where her mother was going with her statement.

"Wouldn't it be grand if you're to stay at the Nishikados while I'm away?"

And Tsukushi chocked.  She coughed several times before staring back again at her mother incredulously.

Then, she almost shouted, "What?!"

"I don't want you to be all alone in the mansion.  I'm just thinking of your safety Tsukushi," her mother explained.

"But okaasan, have you forgotten that I lived alone and survived New York by myself?"

"That's not entirely true.  You were living with the Matsuokas," her mother said.

"But Yuki and I were on our own renting an apartment by the time we got in junior high," Tsukushi protested.

"See?  You're still with a Matsuoka."

"But I can take care of myself!"

"I trust you, Tsukushi.  But I don't trust the strangers."

"Okaasan—"

"Don't be ignorant on this Tsukushi.  You know too well that this place isn't totally safe, especially for people like us.  Your father and I won't be placated if we know you're not in good hands," her mother said firmly.  "Now do you really want us worrying to no end?"

"Then I can stay in another friend's—"

"I already talked to Ami and she agreed."  Her mother took another sip from her cup.

"Why didn't you consult this matter to me first?" Tsukushi asked, agitated at the thought of her staying over the Nishikados.  It wasn't like she held a grudge against them but she knew she won't be comfortable in the least.  Not after she spent her years in Eitoku avoiding the heir to Nishikado Corporations.

Her mother looked at her apologetically.  "I'm truly sorry about that, but your father called just this morning.  And I considered myself lucky that Ami was up so early in the first light when I called her," her mother explained.

Tsukushi could hardly believe all these.  A few hours earlier, she was smiling to the prospect of spending the day out with her mother.  Now she was already regretting it.  _'As if it would change everything now,' _Tsukushi thought, looking very miserable._   _

"Really, Tsukushi.  You look as if someone died."

_'Yeah.__  My hope.' _

"It wouldn't be too bad to be living away from our home.  I know Ami since we're three years olds.  She'll take good care of you."

_'Oh joy.' _

"Besides, you'll get to be with your old best friend, Soujirou, everyday.  I heard he's studying in Eitoku too.  Isn't that wonderful?"

_'Yeah right.'_

As her mother continued to ramble about the advantages and delight in staying at the Nishikados, Tsukushi started to think of a way to get out of the trouble.

_'Maybe I can escape and stay over at someplace with a friend before okaasan will send me away," _Tsukushi thought.  _'Yes, I can do that.' _

"So when are you leaving?" Tsukushi asked her mother, quite regaining her composure now that she has thought of a way to run away from this mess.

"Tonight," her mother answered nonchalantly.

"WHAT?!" Tsukushi exploded, staring at her mother with a stricken face.  It was right then and there that all of her faith had gone right out of the window.

"You don't have to go with me to the airport.  You have to prepare and pack your things tonight.  Then later, a chauffeur of Ami's will fetch you from the house – oh, and look who's here now, Tsukushi!"

Her mother then looked up and lit up her face with a genuine wide smile, looking at the woman who has just entered the café.  

"Ami!"

But Tsukushi didn't turn around.  She was frozen in her place, way too shocked at how the events turned so fast.  If tonight was her mother's departure, then there was little chance that she could run away.  Thinking about it, her mother might not even let Tsukushi out of her sight today, wanting to spend more time with her daughter as much as possible before she leaves.

_'Could you be any more cruel?' _Tsukushi snapped silently at her fate.

A tall beautiful woman in a smart casual suit was walking towards their table.  She immediately hugged Tsukushi's mother with a small laugh.

"Haruko!  It's so good to see you again after such a long time!" the woman said, as she looked and smiled at her friend at an arms length.

"The same with you Ami," Tsukushi's mother said.  "It's been… What?  Five or seven years?"

"More or less, I think."

"Oh, do sit down Ami.  We have so much to catch up on."  Mrs. Makino gestured her friend towards the seat beside Tsukushi.  And catching a look at her daughter, who was staring outside the window numbly, she said, "And Ami, this is my daughter, Tsukushi."

Mrs. Nishikado gasped in surprise and remembrance.  "This is Tsukushi?  Oh my god, I didn't recognize you."

At hearing her name, Tsukushi blinked out of her trance and glanced up.  She immediately took a deep breath before standing up and started to bow politely to her mother's best friend.

But Tsukushi was very much astounded when Mrs. Nishikado hugged her instead.  "You've grown up to be such a very pretty lady."  She turned to Tskushi's mother and said, "Haruko, you must be really proud of your eldest."

"Yes I am," she agreed with a motherly smile to her daughter.

But Tsukushi forced out a smile for all of their sakes, hoping it would hide well her anxiety.  "It's good to meet you again, Mrs. Nishikado."

"Please call me Aunt Ami.  Mrs. Nishikado makes me feel so old."  The older women laughed at this.  Then they turned to each other and conversed with much enthusiasm to make up for their lost time together.

Tsukushi retreated to her coffee, her trusted friend whenever she got depressed.  She drank in it greedily, basking on its glorious bittersweet taste, wanting to have as much coffee as she could.  She gripped her cup tightly, unconsciously turning to its warmth and darkness for very much needed comfort now that it seemed she was falling spirally downwards again.

***

**Author's Notes: **

Finally!  I'm so sorry for not updating sooner and faster.  I've been really busy with school, my overdue website, new livejournal and other stuffs.  Gomen ne!

Anyway, I know you're all probably wondering what Tsukushi might be hiding.  Feel free to ask questions and though I might not give you direct answers, I MIGHT give you some hints instead. ^_~  Also, I'm sorry that this chapter isn't so exciting, with no F4 around.  But don't worry, the next chapter would ignite all the fun. ^_^

Thank you so much for the reviews!  Much thanks to **Sailor Angie, jestina, XxSwtDrearmerxX1, peridotpearl, aoringo-chan!**

**Piglet** – like your name.  It reminds me of someone. ^^

**Vic~vic~vic** – Yeah, Tsukushi and Soujirou practically grew up together, being the best of friends, that is, before she left.

**Kousagi-chan** – Soujiro/Tsukushi?  We'll see. ^_~   

REVIEW please!  It always makes me happy. 

~3am


	4. Late in the Evening

_Standard disclaimers apply here. _

**BIG MACHINE**

**Chapter Four: Late in the Evening**

**_Three AM_******

***

A couple cuddled and sitting together in one of the wooden benches was sharing one large mug of coffee while admiring the stars which were starting to come out behind the dark blue clouds.

A boy was clasping a policeman's hand tightly, wailing because he lost his mother in the crowd while walking through the busy sidewalks.

Women and men of different ages were busy coming in and out of the shopping malls because of the midnight sales, causing quite a rampage and heavy traffic in the streets.

Cars were moving in a slow progress.  Traffic lights and enforcers didn't help a bit.

Tokyo was completely busy tonight. 

And somewhere in the center of all chaos was a black Ford barely moving.  The driver took a glance at his rearview mirror to his only passenger sitting at the back.  He was about to apologize for the traffic but decided otherwise.  He didn't sense any annoyance from her anyway.  Well honestly, he didn't hear her utter any word nor did he sense any sense of presence from her since she went in to the car.  

It was like she wasn't even there.

The driver shrugged and turned his attention back to the road.

Tsukushi was gripping her hands so tightly together in her lap that she didn't noticed her nails digging in a bit painfully to her skin.  She was staring at her clasped hands numbly, her dark eyes unflinching for minutes.  She may have appeared so calm and reserved on the outside but in truth, great anxiety was playing inside her uncontrollably.  She didn't know what to do with it.  But really, she didn't have to do anything for her fate was already decided for her.  She had no other options but to obey.  She couldn't turn her back now.  She couldn't run away.

The mere thought of actually living with one of the most famous and important families in the whole country, was unnerving for Tsukushi.  It wasn't like she despised those kinds of families like the Nishikados.  Actually, the Makinos were closely ranked with them when it came to business and wealth aspect.  Only that their family wasn't as prevalent as some.  It was just that she was troubled about the idea of being exposed and distinguished if she was suddenly associated with them.

In total honesty, Tsukushi was very much afraid of her name being out in the open.  For a few years she spent all of her efforts and time in making herself as imperceptible as possible.  So she became part of those invisible people in the society, most especially in Eitoku.  She had shunned her sociable, friendly and active personality for a withdrawn, secretive and mysterious character.  Not after learning what popularity and recognition could do.

No, she wouldn't go back there again.

She closed her eyes, her hands still clasped together, silently praying to the unknown for some ingenious miracle to put her out of this big dilemma.  _'What will I do?  What should I do?' Tsukushi repeated her questions in her head like a mantra.  _

_'Maybe I might be able to escape the Nishikado mansion – Yeah, like that's even possible.' _ Tsukushi frowned.  _'I bet they have the highest security in town.  And even if I go missing for a day, Mrs. Nishikado will immediately assign her men to look for me, for sure.' _

She opened her eyes and sighed heavily.  She slumped down the leather seat, staring outside the window vacantly.  She hardly even noticed the frenzied activities in the streets.

Tsukushi felt so annoyingly helpless.  She couldn't think of anything else other than her current predicament.  She couldn't help but blame her mother for all these.  But then her mother wouldn't fly out of the country if it weren't for her father, so she blamed him as well.  But then again, the Onika M was the main reason why her parents were away and left her with no one in Japan but their family friend.  In the end, she blamed the blameless Nishikados as well.  And with that, her anger went to the F4 too.

She blamed everyone and everything.  She blamed herself.  Hell, she even blamed the driver of Mrs. Nishikado's Ford, who was driving quietly and rather smoothly, now that the traffic seemed to have decreased.

Tsukushi wanted to smack her head hard over and over again.  Blaming the world wouldn't get her anywhere.  _'Doing nothing wouldn't get me anywhere too!' _

Like her early thought, she couldn't do anything but to follow fate's cruel plans.  Her hands were cuffed, her feet with heavy chain balls.  She was nothing but a pet, a mere slave of destiny's cunning mind.  Yeah, and add a dog collar to complete the picture.  _'Oh fuck, I hate dogs,' Tsukushi thought vehemently._

_'Why do I have to be inside this hell again?  Isn't once enough?' _

***

The rapid play of the disco lights and green lasers added to the hyperactivity of the people inside The Cellar.  The techno music was blaring and the dj in the booth seemed to be restless as he continued on scratching and mixing sounds from the cds.  The dance floor was jam-packed with so many people that nobody on the room minded who their partners were anymore.  Guys got to touch the ladies' assets without any complaints.  And the ladies didn't bother with the various touches just as long as they submit themselves to the music.  While obvious party people crammed together on the dance floor, some resolved to stay behind in the bar, drinking alcohols and whatever creative drinks the bartenders could create.

Tsukasa downed all of his vodka in one drinking.  Before he could motion for the bartender to put more in his glass, a feminine hand on his right already made the gesture.  He waited for the bartender to fill up his glass before turning to the appealing woman sitting next to him.

"I love vodka too," the woman said huskily, eyeing Tsukasa like a shark would to its prey.

Tsukusa took a moment looking over the woman first before replying.  Dark haired, dark eyes, pale complexion, and heavily make-upped, she was wearing a little black jersey dress with deep plunging neckline.  His emotionless gaze stopped at her blatant show of cleavage.

"Everybody drinks vodka," Tsukasa said flatly.

But instead of backing away from his cold tone, the woman just scooted nearer to him.  She even dared to put her dainty manicured fingers on his arm.  "But I especially like vodka when I share it with someone as _beautiful_ as you are."

Tsukasa raised a brow and smiled coolly.  "I like sharing my drinks too." 

She smiled triumphantly.  "A toast then…," and she held up her glass, "To a newfound… friendship."

The brims of their glasses touched and made a small clink sound.  Tsukasa watched the woman unblinkingly as she sipped her drink.  While she, too, matched his steady stare.

"Friends?" Tsukasa asked, his tone quite suggesting another matter.

The gleam in the woman's eyes sharpened more.  Her red painted lips curved upwards and she leaned forward to him, unashamedly giving him a bigger view.  Sophisticatedly, she flipped her long hair off of her shoulder, and then tilted her neck to one side. 

"We can change that."  Then she added, after licking her lips suggestively at him, "Tonight."

But Tsukusa merely snickered.  He turned his attention back to his vodka and took one last drink.  He then pulled out a bill and put it down the bar in front of him.  Finally, he switched back to the woman, who was still looking at him expectantly.

He sighed heavily and caressed her cheek softly with his fingers.  Looking at her mockingly, he said, "Sorry to disappoint you sweetheart, but… I don't see anything worth changing."

The woman looked at him, confused.  So Tsukasa exhaled noisily and annoyingly while fighting down the urge to roll his eyes.  He quickly snatched back his fingers and explained impatiently, "I don't befriend strangers, especially those of the vampire types."

Before the woman could say anything else more, he stood up and started to walk away.  But then he paused for a second and gave her one last look.  "And I make sure I limit my share of drinks to those _beautiful people __only," he said, stressing out the words like she did earlier._

And with that, he walked off.

***

"Welcome to Nishikado Estate, ma'am," the driver said, glancing at her in the rearview mirror.

Quite startled, Tsukushi looked up to glance at the driver.  She didn't realize that they have reached the house, or rather the mansion, already.  However, he immediately stepped out of the car and went to the backdoor and opened it for her.  Dazedly, Tsukushi stepped out too and wasn't so surprised to find Mrs. Nishikado smiling down at her on the front door. 

"Tsukushi," Mrs. Nishikado said as she walked down the steps to embrace the younger lady.  "I'm so glad to have you in my home."

Tsukushi forced a grateful smile.  "Thank you for letting me stay, Mrs. Ni – uh, Aunt Ami."

Mrs. Nishikado chuckled.  "You're most welcome, dear.  Anything for my best friend's daughter."

With an arm around Tsukushi, they entered the huge mansion.  As Tsukushi's brown eyes wandered to the different paintings hanging on the walls in awe, Mrs. Nishikado turned to the housemaids and instructed, "Kindly put all of her bags to the room I ordered you to clean earlier."

The maids nodded and went out of the foyer with the bags in their hands.  Mrs. Nishikado watched Tsukushi as she looked into the art works displayed. 

"Do you like art?" she suddenly asked.

Tsukushi looked at her and nodded.  "I like to sketch and paint."

"When I was a small kid I dreamed of becoming a famous painter," Mrs. Nishikado said.  "But then again I would also like to be a ballerina, violinist, doctor…"  She trailed off then chuckled.  "How about you, what do you want to pursue?"

"I'm not so sure yet," Tsukushi replied.  "Well maybe something in the arts department."

"That'll be good.  You're lucky your parents are very understanding to not pressure you with anything you don't want to do," she said.  Then her face turned somber.  "I don't know what Soujirou wants to be."

Shaking her head lightly, she added, "His father expects him to take over the business someday."

Judging from the older woman's expression and tone, Tsukushi presumed that there was more to Mr. Nishikado's expectations of his son.  She immediately felt sorry for her old friend.  

"Well anyway," Mrs. Nishikado interrupted her thoughts.  "Speaking of my son—"

Tsukushi involuntarily stiffened.

"Unfortunately he's living with his friends in a condominium.  A penthouse, I believe.  So you won't be able to see him everyday while you're on stay here," Mrs. Nishikado said, looking apologetic.

But Tsukushi was immediately beyond relieved to hear that news.  _'So that means I can go in and out of Eitoku without anyone knowing that I'm staying at one of the F4's mansion!  Well maybe except for Soujirou but I doubt he'll even announced that piece of crap to everyone.  Fate isn't so merciless after all.'  _

However, she didn't let her joyous relief show on her face.  She jerkily nodded.  "It's all right, Aunt Ami.  I – uh… We see each other in school anyway."

_'At least they're one-sided meetings,' _she silently added.

"Madame," a maid walked toward them and bowed.  "The room has been prepared."

"Good."  Turning to Tsukushi, Mrs. Nishikado said, "Your things have been arranged already in one of our guestrooms.  Would you like to see your room now or would you like to have tea with me for a while first?"

Tsukushi smiled, and this time, for real.  She didn't even mind not having coffee instead.  "Tea would be great."  

***

"Damn it I think I have a headache coming," Tsukasa said.  He was rubbing his temples slowly while sitting down on the comfy couch.

"Dude, want some aspirins?" Soujirou offered.

"I hate medicines," Tsukasa muttered.

"Why don't you sleep it out, like Rui here."  Soujrou smirked as he glanced at the sleeping Rui who looked very comfortable slouching on the other settee.

"I can't sleep with this fucking headache," Tsukasa growled.  He cursed more as he rested his head down in his hands.  

"Maybe it's karma for turning down that vamp earlier."

Tsukasa glared at his friend.  "I don't like vampires.  She's not my type."

"Then who is?" Soujirou inquired.  "I didn't know you have requirements for a woman."

"I'm not like you."

"Hey, that's not true.  I also pick who I'll sleep with," he said.  "The problem with you Tsukasa is you're TOO picky."

"I'm not picky," Tsukasa snapped.

Soujirou snorted.  "Then tell me, when was the last time you got laid, eh?"

"That's none of your business!"

Soujirou laughed.  Tsukasa only glowered more.  "It's your fault that I got this stupid headache," he complained, deliberately changing the topic.

Soujirou looked surprised.  "Why me?"

"If you didn't bring us to that damn club then I wouldn't have gotten this," Tsukasa reasoned out.

"Hey, it was Akira who pointed it out not me!" Soujirou protested.  But the suspect wasn't present at that moment as Akira run off with his newly found date, leaving the rest of his friends behind in the club.  It was after then that Soujirou's mother called him up in his mobile, ordering him to go to the Nishikado Estate at that same night because she has to tell him something very important and couldn't be delayed, as she said.

So the F3 escaped The Cellar and directly drove to the Nishikado mansion.

"Why don't you start looking for your mother now and see what she has something for you?" Tsukasa suggested irritably.

Soujirou shrugged.  "Okay then.  Get comfortable," he said teasingly.  Laughing, he went out of their living room.

Like his friend suggested, Tsukasa tried to sleep.  He closed his eyes tiredly but instantly opened them again.  The more he concentrated on his headache, the more it got worse.  So he tried to divert his attention to something else.  His eyes fell on Rui and got jealous annoyingly.  He wished he could rest like his friend does.

_'I shouldn't have taken that second bottle.  Damn hangover,' _Tsukasa cursed.

He stood up, thinking of going to the comfort room.  So he went out of the living room but suddenly stopped in the hallway.  He looked to his left, then to his right.  He didn't know where to find the restroom.

Tsukasa decided to take the left way.  A bit drowsily, he walked down the hallway until he reached a staircase.  Thinking that there might be rooms upstairs, then there's a big probability that there's at least one restroom.  

When he reached the top of the staircase, he saw another problem.  There were so many doors down the hall.  How could he find the comfort room?  Rubbing the bridge in his nose, he walked down to his right and tried the doors.  But they were all locked.

A little further, Tsukasa saw faint light coming out of the small gap on the bottom of the door.  Breathing out a sigh of relief, he walked towards it and opened the door.

But what Tsukasa entered in wasn't at all a restroom.

In the middle of the huge bed was a sleeping girl under a heavy comforter.  Surprised and confused, and his headache momentarily forgotten, Tsukasa took quiet steps toward the girl.  

She looked so contented snuggled under the covers.  The only part of her that wasn't concealed was her face and her long brown hair.

_'Cute,' _Tsukasa noted, as he stared at the girl.  _'But who is she?  Soujirou never mentioned anyone else staying at their house.' _

Deciding to ask his friend later, he looked around the room and saw another door.  Wishing it was what he was looking for, he walked toward it and turned the knob.  Greatly thankful, he entered the restroom.

***

The sun has fully risen when Tsukushi woke up.  She yawned and stretched and smiled.  It certainly didn't feel like home but the guestroom was just as large, cozy and very well-ventilated as well.  Not to mention that the pastel colored wallpaper and her huge soft bed made her feel so much like a princess.  

It was going to be a good day.  She could just feel it.

Tsukushi stood up and automatically went for the bathroom.  But she paused when she saw that the door to her restroom was open.  _'Did I leave it open last night?' _she asked herself.  Shrugging, she went on and took a shower.

Half an hour later, Tsukushi was ready to go downstairs and look for Mrs. Nishikado.  She remembered her saying that they would have breakfast together.  Smiling, she went out of her room, then down the staircase.  Halfway toward the dining room to look for Mrs. Nishikado, she heard an unfamiliar male voice behind her.

"Good morning, love!"

Startled, Tsukushi turned around.  

And stared.  

And froze.

***

**Author's Notes: **

Thanks so much again for the reviews!  I won't mention the names but really I'm so grateful that you're still reading this pathetic fanfic of mine. ^_^

Yes, Tsukushi is definitely hiding something and yes, it has something to do with her past.  It's too cliché, don't you think?  Lol!  But I promise I'll make this story most enjoyable as I can.

Your reviews never fail to inspire me and to keep me typing.  Review please! =)

~3am


End file.
